


Love and Devotion

by Tantan123



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic Bliss, M/M, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 16:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tantan123/pseuds/Tantan123
Summary: Akihito might be a (mildly) unruly juvenile back then, but God knows he knew next to nothing about love. Asami was not better in that department either.





	Love and Devotion

Akihito might be a (mildly) unruly juvenile back then, but God knows he knew next to nothing about love. Devotion maybe, but the concept of love had always been between his camera and him alone. Devotion must be something similar with what his attitude towards photography, right? His blood and sweat, time and money, everything he devoted to his love in photography. Yeah, that must be what it means to _devote_ and to _love_. 

“Akihito, wake up.”

“…Umm… no, five minutes more, umm…”

Asami was not better in that department either. He knew lust, front-to-back, left-to-right, the kinky stuff to the sweet vanilla. Let’s give Akihito credit for the last one tho, for Asami would never, ever, imagined himself to actually indulge in a vanilla love life. It’s boring. It was supposed to be boring. But Akihito changed that. Asami, in a literal sense, had been domesticated by an Akihito. If only Akihito knew his real power which abled him to conquer an Asami Ryuichi. 

“Come on, or you’ll be late,” said Asami. 

Akihito did not budge. Akihito wriggled his face and hips for a couple of seconds only to stay still, looking content buried himself deeper into Asami’s side of the bed. Cheeky little thing. 

“Akihito, last warning,” Asami whispered into Akihito’s face, getting closer into Akihito’s ear and ghosting his breath right on top of it. 

“If you’re not waking up now, I’ll take it as an invitation to claim your ass.”

Akihito’s eye bulged open straight away, as Asami’s hands started to snake around his plumped (and sore) ass. 

Now awake and aware, Akihito tried his best to get off Asami’s octopus-like hands and feet. It took a while, and as he finally released from the grip, he started to stretch beside the bed, like a cat welcoming the morning sun. 

“Really, Asami?” said Akihito, looking rowdy with hair sticking out everywhere and one eye still half-open followed by a big yawn. For Asami, it’s just as sexy as the naked and inviting Valentine’s Day Akihito. 

“Your alarm has been ringing non-stop. And you said last night you’ll need to go early today anyway,” justified Asami. 

Blew a massive dump of air, Akihito then walked into the washroom preparing himself for the day. Today was a big day. Even Asami anticipated it. 

A domesticated morning, a massive achievement for Asami who used to be alone. He knew the drill by heart: first Akihito showered then straight to the kitchen making simple Japanese breakfast. Himself would wait until his turn to use the washroom, getting dressed and followed Akihito into the kitchen, helping a little with the utensil. _Helping a little in the kitchen!_ Jesus Christ. Once again, Asami reflected his whole life, especially the one involving a particular wild cat. Today is the day, and he knew he would not regret it. 

As expected, Akihito finished with just a simple shirt and jeans, went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast while Asami did his morning deed. As both of them now sit down indulging their warm breakfast, Akihito unusually spoke during a meal. 

“I had a dream last night,” he said. 

“It’s a bit weird; I was in the middle of one of my assignment. And somehow, I started to think about how I enjoy whatever I was doing. I thought I was doing a photography session at least, but suddenly instead of a camera, it was you. I was holding your head… No, it was not a gore nightmare, so stop looking like that Asami.

… and what I thought was in the middle of the studio, I was in the bedroom lazing around with you on the top of my lap. The sun was basking through the window, and we were both content and happy. You were like a satisfied kitten as I stroke your head,” Akihito started to tease Asami. But Asami knew it was Akihito way to cover his embarrassment. 

“I… I was bewildered when you asked me out the other night, like, I did not even expect you to celebrate a White Day, moreover arranging a cheesy romantic night with you giving me a ring at the end of it. But you did. As expected Asami, I said,” at this point, Akihito has started to get redder by the second, breakfast be dammed. 

“I have to admit, the kind of love and devotion I ever know is just between me, my camera and photography. I pour my heart and soul into it, you know. And I… I really don’t know about all these, but I know one thing, and I already determined fully about it: That is, I want to be with you. To be beside you through everything… even to the abyss.”

A sudden determination tone from Akihito was enough to spellbind Asami on his seat. Yeah, he would definitely not be regretting this ever. With that in mind, Asami went out of the kitchen. After a couple of minutes, he’s back with a piece of form, a pen, and two inkans*. During his absence, Akihito has prepared space between them on the dinner table, ready for whatever it was Asami has brought with him.

The form, first Asami wrote down his name and put down his seal. Then Akihito followed. After Akihito put down his inkan, a sudden revelation came down rushing both humans in the kitchen like a tsunami. Finally, they both are to be married by the law. It was such an easy process: filling out the form, then later both of them to bring the filled-out form into the City Hall to be processed. Easy yet such a big step acquiring both parties to be responsible for each other. Asami and Akihito kept looking at the form lay down on the top of the table in between their unfinished breakfast. Once again, breakfast to be dammed. It was a big day of love and devotion. Both Akihito and Asami might still in the journey to put into words, what really is to love and to be loved, to devote and to be devoted by. But one thing they knew, they could not live without the other. They have to be together no matter what. To sacrifice for each other for the rest of their life. 

And so, after finishing their cold breakfast, Asami took his briefcase, and Akihito gathered his camera equipment, ready to start a new day of work. But before that, they have an important thing to do before they went separate way: to the City Hall they went.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is a bit rush. Then again, I did this fiction instead of continuing my assignment HAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to give your comment and critique if you have any :)
> 
> note:  
*inkan: in Japan instead of a hand signature, people use a seal to officialise, formalise and legalise documents. This personal seal is called an inkan.
> 
> note 2:  
Somebody in the comment mentioned something I just realised as to be the plot hole of this fic. But first, here's what I was talking about when Asami and Akihito "officialised" their relationship: https://www.theguardian.com/world/2015/mar/31/tokyos-shibuya-ward-same-sex-marriage
> 
> mistakes:   
1\. With this law, Asami and Akihito were not labelled as a married couple but partner (with almost the same legal benefit but the recognition) instead.   
2\. If I'm correct, the canon location of their penthouse was Shinjuku and Shinjuku Ward has not yet to provide the "partnership certificate" (only a handful of Tokyo's ward provide it: Shibuya, Setagaya, Nakano, Edogawa, Fuchu, and Toshima). Whether they can still apply for it in another City Hall aside from their initial address in Japan or not is beyond my knowledge, but I would say that it is most unlikely to be possible.


End file.
